Von Vätern, Freunden und Feinden
by Mellin aka dat Dray-Chan
Summary: abgebrochen.... wird überarbeitet und neu hochgeladen
1. Default Chapter

Kapitel 1:Seltsamer Besuch  
  
Es sind wieder einmal Sommerferien. Harry hat den Keller als Zimmer bekommen. Er sitzt auf dem Bett und denkt über das nächste, 8. Schuljahr, nach. Ab der 6. Klasse dürfen die Schüler in den Ferien zaubern, dass ist das einzige was Harry noch bei guter Laune hält. Heute ist Harry`s 18. Geburtstag. "Harry, komm rauf Abendessen zubereiten." Hörte er Vernons stimme von oben. Er wollte schon aus dem ``Zimmer`` gehen als 5 Eulen auf seinem Bett landeten. Es waren Rons Eule Pig, Hermines Eule Rules, Rules war Braun-Grau, eine von Sirius, eine Rabenschwarze, die er nicht kannte , und noch eine Schwarze diese hatte aber noch weisse Streifen. Er entschloss sich zuerst nach oben zu gehen. In der Küche zauberte er unauffällig kurz ein Abendessen und verschwand wieder nach unten.  
  
************  
  
Er machte sich sofort an die Geschenke, von Ron bekam er ein Heft mit Flug- Tricks für Quidditch, von Hermine bekam er ein Buch (wie konnte es anders sein) es trug den Titel `Die Rivalität zwischen Griffindor und Slytherin`, von Sirius bekam er auch ein Buch `dieses trug den Titel `Wie werde ich ein Animagus?`. Er wendete sich an die zwei schwarzen Eulen. Die Rabenschwarze trug einen Brief indem stand:  
  
Hei Harry  
  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. Meine Eule heisst Zeus, könntest du 2-3 Tage auf sie aufpassen? Ich weiss dass wir nicht die besten Freunde sind, aber tu es bitte. Ich komme sie Montag abholen. Danke schon im voraus.  
  
D.M  
  
~Komisch wer ist wohl D.M, hm ich seh es ja am Montag.~  
  
In dem Päckchen das sie bei sich trug war ein Armband aus zwei Schlangen bestehend. Aus reinem Silber mit Smaragdgrünen Augen.  
  
Die schwarz-weisse trug ein kleines Paket. Er öffnete es langsam und vorsichtig, und heraus kam eine Kette, sie war aus Silber und der Anhänger zeigte zwei Schlangen mit Smaragdgrünen Augen. Er legte sie auf sein Nachttischchen.  
  
~Wer mir das wohl geschickt hat~ Er wandte sich jetzt noch an die Briefe von Ron, Sirius und Hermine.  
  
Hei Harry  
  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. Eigentlich wollte ich dich ja zu mir einladen aber Dumbledore hat gesagt bei den Muggles sei es sicherer. Glückwünsche von Mum, Dad und den anderen. Hoffentlich kannst du das Heft gebrauchen. Noch schöne Ferien. Dein Kumpel Ron  
  
P.S Ich bin Vertrauensschüler , ich hoffe du bist der zweite. PP.S Percy hat ne Freuuuuundin, Fred und George ziehen ihn schon die ganze Zeit damit auf.  
  
Ja tatsächlich Harry war der zweite Vertrauensschüler.  
  
Hei Harry  
  
Glückwunsch zum 18. Ich dachte du möchtest vielleicht auch lernen ein Animagi zu sein. Dumbledore hat mir leider verboten dich zu mir zu holen,.  
  
Grüsse, Sirius und Remus  
  
Ja dieses Buch war wirklich nützlich, er wollte schon immer die Animagie erlernen.  
  
Hei Harry  
  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 18. Ich dachte du solltest die Hintergründe über die Rivalität erfahren. Sind sehr interessant. Weißt du wer der zweite Vertrauensschüler ist ausser Ron, ja du hast richtig gehört ich bin es nicht.  
  
Grüsse Hermine  
  
Er legte alles unter sein `Bett`, dieses bestand aus einem einfachem Drahtgestell das jeden Moment zusammenkrachen könnte, und schlief kurz danach ein.  
  
*************  
  
Am Montag war Harry gerade am Kochen, als es an der Tür läutete. "Harry , los geh schon" "Ja, ja"  
  
"Wa...was willst du den hier" In der Tür stand doch wahrhaftig Draco Malfoy. "Meine Eule abholen" "Zeus?" "Jap, ganz genau" "Komm doch rein, warte hier okay" "Ja"  
  
************  
  
Sie gingen zusammen die Kellertreppe runter. "Du wohnst im Keller?" "Ja" Unten angelangt setzten sie sich auf das `Bett`, Zeus kam sofort hinübergeflogen. "Harry?" "Ja?" "Willst du hier raus?" "Klar, aber...." "Aber?" ".....ich darf nicht, wegen Dumbledore" "Ach, pfeif auf den alten Sack" "Ja, aber wo soll ich hin?" "Komm zu ........mir" "Das du mich Voldemort ausliefern kannst, nein Danke" "Hör mal zu, ich bin allein zuhause die ganzen Ferien okay, und ich werde und will dich nicht and Voldi ausliefern, alles klar?" "J....ja" "Also kommst du mit?" "Wenn du mir packen hilfst" "Okay an die Arbeit." 


	2. Malfoy Manor

Kapitel 2: Malfoy Manor  
  
Als sie alles fertig gepackt hatten, apparierten sie nach Malfoy Manor. "So ich zeig dir mal das Grundstück, Dobby bring das Gepäck in das Zimmer das ich dir gezeigt habe" "Ja, Master Malfoy" "Also komm mit." So folgte Harry, Draco hinaus.  
  
Hinter dem Haus gab es einen Quidditchplatz und einen Pool. Weiter hinten kam man in einen Wald, und zu einem See. Im Haus sah das ganze etwa so aus. Zuunterst die Eingangshalle, rechts war eine grosse Holztür die zum Speisesaal führte. Links war eine Art Spielzimmer, mit Billardtisch Und solchen dingen. Wenn man die Treppe rauf ging und dann nach rechts kam man zu Dracos Zimmer, neben diesem war Harrys. Wenn man jedoch nach der Treppe links ging kam man zum Fechtraum, auch Duellierraum genannt, und zur Bibliothek. Links gab es noch eine Treppe die zum Elternzimmer führte. Es gab in jedem Zimmer ein Bad.  
  
"Du kannst von mir aus dein Zimmer Rot-Gold machen, solange du hier bist." "Nein, nein Grün-Silber ist schon okay" "Okay, um acht gibt es Essen" mit diesen Worten verschwand Draco in sein Zimmer.  
  
Harry ging auch in sein Zimmer, in diesem gab es ein Himmelbett genauso gross wie in Hogwarts, einen Schrank, einen Tisch und eine Leseecke. Er fing an auszupacken und murmelte vor sich hin "Beim essen frag ich ihn wieso er das getan hat."  
  
************* "PETUNIA, der Bengel ist weg mitsamt seinem Kram!" Der Briefschlitz ertönte "Post jetzt?" "Er ist vom Bengel"  
  
Hei  
  
Ich wollte nur sagen das ich bei einem Freund bin, ihr braucht euch also keine sorgen zu machen, ach ,macht ihr euch eh nicht. Bis nächsten Sommer, Vielleicht!  
  
H.P  
  
"Ist auch gut so"  
  
DING DONG  
  
"Wer das wohl ist"  
  
"Oh , ooooooh kommen sie rein" In der Tür standen niemand anderes als Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger. "Hallo Mr. Dursley wir sind hier wegen Harry" erhob Dumbledore die Stimme. "Wir wissen nicht wo er ist, wir haben nur diesen Brief der heute gekommen ist!" "Zeigen sie mal her, Bitte" Sie lasen ihn nacheinander sorgfältig durch. "Bei wem könnte er sein wenn er nicht bei mir, Ron oder Hermine ist." "Sirius beruhige dich." Albus wandte sich an Vernon "War in letzter Zeit jemand hier?" "Ja ich habe einen Blonden Jungen gesehen heute Morgen erst, er war sehr vornehm angezogen" berichtete Dudley. "Blond, Vornehm, MALFOY" platzte es aus Ron und Hermine raus. "Waaaaaas bei dem, Oh mein Gott" "Also wenn Sirius von Gott redet ist gar nicht mehr gut" flüsterte Remus, Hermine und Ron zu. "Danke für die Auskunft, wir gehen jetzt" und somit verabschiedeten sie sich. "Albus was tun wir jetzt?" "Sirius, ich werde Severus bescheid sagen, er solle nach Harry sehen" "Wieso gerade der Giftmischer" "Weil ER weis wo Malfoy Manor liegt" "Ok" "Ihr solltet jetzt nach Hause gehen " sagte Dumbledore zu Ron und Hermine "Ich werde euch kontaktieren wenn wir mehr wissen.", "Ihr zwei könnt mit nach Hogwarts kommen" "Klar kommen wir mit, Albus, platzte es aus Sirius heraus"  
  
**************  
  
"Kommst du auch gleich?" "Ja komme ja schon" Harry kam aus dem Zimmer, und lief mit Draco hinunter. Beim Essen fragte Harry "Wieso hast du das getan?" "Was getan?" "Mich mit zu dir genommen" "Du hast mir leid getan, ich meine nicht mal du hast es verdient in einem Keller zu leben!"  
  
**************  
  
3 Tage später in Hogwarts  
  
Dumbledore redete gerade mit Severus Snape durch das Feuer. "Und erledigst du es?" "Ja, aber ich kann erst in 3 Tagen weg , sonst schöpft Voldemort verdacht" "Okay, melde dich bei mir wenn du nach Harry gesehen hast" "Ja , mach ich . Bis dann ,Albus" "Tschau, Severus"  
  
***************  
  
6 Tage später in Malfoy Manor  
  
"Komm Harry ich will heute noch in die Winkelgasse" "Bin ja schon da" Draco wollte gerade Apparieren als Severus zur Tür reinkam. "Wa.....was machst DU denn hier, Onkel Sev?" "Bin im Auftrag von Dumbledore hier, muss nach Harry sehen, anscheinend geht ihm gut" "Ja.......ja alles bestens" "Wir wollen gerade in die Winkelgasse, Onkel Sev, willst du mit?" "Von mir aus" Und so apparierten sie in die Winkelgasse. Bei Flourish & Blotts schauten alle das unterschiedliche Trio sehr Komisch an. Aber die drei machten sich nichts daraus. "Oh nein jetzt geht's los" sagte Harry leise als sie draussen waren. "Was geht los?" fragten Draco und Snape im Chor. Harry zeigte nur auf die 6 roten Haarschöpfe die auf sie zu rannten. "Oh Gott, die Wieselschar und Schlammblut höchst persönlich" stöhnte Draco "Ja und sie kommen hierher" Man hörte Hermine schon von weitem schreien "HARRYYYYYYYY" Schnaufend kamen die 7 zum stehen. "Was machst .......DU ......hier mit ......DENEN?" brachte Ron zwischen ein paar Schnaufern hervor. "Einkaufen" antworte Harry gelassen. "Genau" sagte Draco und wollte schon gehen als Mr. Weasley sagte "Harry, Dumbledore macht sich grosse Sorgen um dich" "Ja , deswegen bin ICH ja hier, um nach Harry zu sehen" sagte Snape mit Kalter Stimme. "Ach, für DAS sind sie da, und ich dachte...." "Was dachten sie" " ........ich dachte nur sie wären da um Harry an Sie-wissen-schon-wem auszuliefern" "Soll ich?" zischte Snape "Schon in Ordnung , Onkel Sev, komm Harry wir gehen." "Komme, also dann , Ron, Hermine, bis in Hogwarts" Und schon waren sie disappariert. 


	3. Freundschaft oder mehr?

Kapitel 3: Freundschaft oder mehr?  
  
"Bleibst du hier bis ende Ferien ?" fragte Draco seinen Onkel "Wenn ihr wollt, ihr könnt natürlich auch Nachhilfe nehmen" "Harry?" "Klar warum nicht" "Okay, du weißt ja wo das Zimmer ist, komm Harry"  
  
***************  
  
Als sie auf Dracos Bett sassen bat Draco , Harry seine Freundschaft erneut an. "Ich weiss, du hast sie damals abgeschlagen, aber wir kennen uns jetzt besser. Also?" "Ich nehme deine Freundschaft an" antwortete Harry und die beiden schüttelte sich die Hände. Snape beobachtete das ganze von der Tür aus. Sie sassen noch eine ganze weile so da und redeten über ihre Leben. Sie schreckte auf als Severus unten mit jemandem redete. Draco erkannte die zweite Stimme sofort und flüsterte nur "Mein Vater, er ist hier" "Was?" "Nein Lucius du kannst jetzt nicht rauf!" "Ich darf wohl noch meinen Sohn begrüssen"  
  
Harry und Draco Sassen nur wie versteinert da. "AHHHHHHHHH wa...was macht der hier ,DRACO" schrie Lucius als er im Zimmer ankam. "Er....er ist mein Gast" sagte Draco als er seinen Mut wiedergefunden hatte. "GAST??" "JA, MEIN GAST" Draco schrie schon beinahe. "Wieso, ist er den dein Gast?" "Seine Familie behandelt ihn wie einen Hauselfen und er wohnt im Keller!" "Na, wenn das so ist und du es so willst darf er bleiben" "Und was ist mit Voldemort?" fragte Harry schüchtern "Der wird in den Ferien nicht mehr herkommen, das versichere ich dir." "Ok, Danke" "Ich lasse euch dann mal alleine" mit diesem Satz verschwand Lucius Malfoy wieder unten. "Der war ja nett" wandte sich Harry an Draco. "Ja echt komisch"  
  
***************  
  
"Albus?" "Ah Severus, na wie geht es ihm?" fragte der Direktor den Kopf im Feuer "Ihm geht es sehr gut, es gefällt ihm hier, nicht einmal Lucius hat ihn rausgeworfen" "Na wenn das so ist darf er natürlich bis Ende Ferien bleiben" "Ich werde es ihm ausrichten" "Danke, Severus" "Albus" sie nickten sich zum Abschied zu. Albus atmete erleichtert auf und liess sich in den Stuhl zurücksinken. ***********  
  
2 Tage vor Schulbeginn  
  
Harry sass mit Draco, Snape und Lucius am Tisch, Als Narcissa von den Ferien nach Hause kam , als sie Harry erblickte schrie sie. "Mum, beruhige dich" "Wa...was macht der hier" "Er ist unser Gast" beruhigte Lucius seine Frau. "Ah, tut mir leid Harry war keine sehr nette Begrüssung" "Schon in Ordnung Mrs. Malfoy" "Nenn mich bitte Narcissa Ich fühl mich sonst so alt" "Danke, Mrs. ...Äh... Narcissa" Sie setzte sich lächelnd. "Nun Harry da meine Frau de Anfang gemacht hat möchte ich weiterfahren, Ich möchte dir auch das DU anbieten, weil ich dich jetzt besser kenne und denke dass du recht hast, das Voldemort vernichtet werden muss" "Ähm...Danke" Snape stand auf und bat ihm auch noch das Du an. Draco Grinste nur noch vor sich hin.  
  
***********  
  
Abends kam Draco zu Harry ins Zimmer. Harry war noch am Lesen. "Spannendes Buch, nicht?" "Hm, ja" "Was möchtest du?" "Wollte ein bisschen mit dir reden" "Du willst mit mir über den letzten Kampf reden" "Ja" "Naja , weißt du ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich das schaffen werde, ich meine ganz allein gegen Voldemort" "Was ist mit Dumbledore, Sirius und den anderen?" "Dumbledore, pha, der würde mir nicht mal im Traum helfen. Sirius hat mir gesagt das ich das alleine regeln muss.. Ron und Hermine haben zuviel Angst und keine Erfahrung genau wie alle anderen." "Ich kann dir ja helfen" "Wieso nur weil wir Freunde sind?" "Nein, weil.......ich......dich......Liebe" die letzten 3 Wörter flüsterte er nur noch. "Was?" "Harry ICH LIEBE DICH!" schrie er, und küsste Harry auf den Mund. Der Kuss war zögerlich aber intensiv. Harry Küsste mit allem zurück was er hatte.  
  
***********  
  
Lucius und Severus machten sich auf den Weg zu Draco's Zimmer um ihm eine gute nacht zu Wünschen. Sie fanden das Zimmer aber leer vor. "Vielleicht ist er bei Harry" So gingen sie in Harrys Zimmer und fanden zwei schlafende Jungen, fest aneinander gekuschelt. Sie gingen schnell wieder hinaus um sie nicht zu wecken. Auch sie gingen jetzt, Grinsend, zu Bett.  
  
*************  
  
"Habt ihr auch alles?" fragte Narcissa die zwei Jungen. "Ja Mum. Bereit Harry?" "Ja. Bye und danke das ich hier bleiben durfte." "Ach keine Ursache." "Wartet auf mich , ich komm auch mit dem Hogwarts-Express." Schrie Severus ihnen zu. So apparierten die drei auf den Bahnhof, und gingen durch die Absperrung. Sie setzten sich zu Dritt in ein Abteil. "Müsst ihr beiden nicht ins Abteil für Vertrauensschüler?" "Ist doch egal" "Harry, spielen wir McGonagall explodiert?" "Klar wieso nicht" Nach ein paar Runden fragte Severus ob er auch mitspielen darf, und so spielte die drei noch lange McGonagall explodiert. Sie brachen viel in Gelächter aus. 1 Stunde später hatten sie aufgehört. 


	4. Hogwarts

Kapitel 4: Hogwarts  
  
Harry sass schon am Griffindor-Tisch als Ron und Hermine zu ihm kamen. Sie taten so als wäre nie etwas gewesen und das war Harry recht. Dumbledore erhob sich und bat um ruhe, "Willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr in Hogwarts für die einen ist es das letzte wenn sie die Zusatzjahre nicht machen, ich bitte sie, die Anmeldungen ihrem jeweiligen Hauslehrer bis Freitag abzugeben, Guten Appetit" Harry, Draco, Ron und Hermine nahmen die Zusatzjahre, Fred und George waren schon im ersten Zusatzjahr. Alle begannen zu essen. Harry unterhielt sich gerade mit Hermine über das Buch das er von ihr bekommen hatte, als McGonagall zu ihm kam und ihn bat mitzukommen.  
  
************  
  
Als sie im Büro ankamen bat Dumbledore , Harry sich zu setzten. "Harry, wie konntest du uns das antun, wir sind froh das du wenigstens noch lebst" "Ja ich lebe noch weil die Malfoys besser kennenglernt haben und ...." "Nichts und" unterbrach ihn Dumbledore "Lassen sie mich aus reden, Lucius will sogar kein Todesser mehr sein, Draco will mich beim Kampf unterstützen und Narcissa behandelt mich wie ihr eigener Sohn. Ich fühle mich in dieser Familie wohl!" "Und was ist mit Sirius? " "Nichts, wieso?" "Denkst du überhaupt noch an ihn, er hat sich schreckliche Sorgen gemacht!!" "Das weiss ich ,aber mir geht es ja gut. Darf ich jetzt gehen, ich habe Hunger" "Geh nur, ach das Passwort is `Zitronensäure´" "Danke" somit ging Harry wieder in die Grosse Halle zurück. Später ging er mit Ron und Hermine in den Griffindor-Turm. Sie gingen in die Schlafsääle, und schliefen auch bald ein.  
  
Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag. "Harry , Ron, aufstehen, Quidditch-Training" riefen Fred und George in den Schlafsaal der 8.. "Kommen ja schon" Harry war zum Kapitän ernannt worden. Die Quidditch-Mannschaft der Griffindors sah eigentlich immer noch gleich aus:  
  
Hüter: Ron Weasley  
  
Sucher + Captain: Harry Potter  
  
Jäger : Katie Bell  
  
Jäger: Alicia Spinnet Jäger: Angelina Johnson Treiber: George + Fred Weasley  
  
Alicia, Angelina und Katie besuchten auch das erste Zusatzjahr. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren, warteten die anderen schon auf sie. Sie liefen alle gemeinsam los. Beim Quidditchfeld angekommen, sprangen die drei Mädchen in die Luft vor Zorn, denn die Slytherins waren zu ihren Trainingszeiten auf dem Platz. Dessen Mannschaft sah so aus:  
  
Hüter (Captain): Draco Malfoy  
  
Sucher: Viktor Krum Jäger: Blaise Zabini  
  
Jäger: Viola Miller Jäger: Alyson Chester  
  
Treiber: Graham Pritchard  
  
Treiber: Louis Parker  
  
"Waaaaaas, Malfoy ist Captain" "Sieht ganz so aus" "Wie kannst du nur so gelassen sein, Harry" "Ich werde mal mit ihm reden , okay Fred? " "Ja" Harry lief ein Stück und winkte Draco zu sich. Dieser kam sofort angeflogen. "Was ist?" "Das ist unsere Trainings-Zeit" "Oh tut mir leid" sagte Draco sarkastisch. "Wieder ganz der alte, hm" "Ja , fast" "Wieso fast" "Ich muss mich echt beherrschen in deiner nähe." "Ach so, aber was machen wir jetzt wegen dem Training?" "Machen wir es so wir hören jetzt auf und kommen in 3 Stunden wieder, Okay" "Einverstanden" Harry und Draco winkten sich ihre Mannschaften herüber. "In 3 Stunden ist wieder Wechsel" damit verabschiedete sich Draco von Harry. "Also wir haben 3 Stunden, los geht's"  
  
************  
  
"Hei Harry gehen wir noch zu Hagrid?" "Ok komme" So gingen Ron und Harry zu Hagrid's Hütte, der kam gerade aus dem Verbotenem Wald. "Hi, Hagrid" "Hallo ihr zwei" "Was hattest du den im Wald zu tun?" "Naja Ron, ich hab mit den Zentauren geredet" "Aja" "Und was macht ihr hier?" "Wir wollten dich besuchen" "Oh, tut mir leid aber ich habe im Moment keine Zeit, kommt Morgen doch nochmal vorbei." "Ok, bis dann"  
  
In der Einganshalle kam ihnen Hermine entgegen. "Ah, hier seid ihr, kommt schon Dumbledore will eine Rede halte und bei der müssen alle anwesend sein." Sie gingen in die grosse Halle und setzten sich an den Griffindor-Tisch. Harry setzte sich so das er Draco gut sehen konnte.  
  
"Liebe Schüler, ich habe sie alle gebeten hier zu erscheinen weil, ich ihnen etwas wichtiges mitteilen möchte. In diesem Jahr werden Quidditchspiele mit Durmstrang und Beauxbatons gemessen. Dass heisst das wir die Quidditch-Mannschaften dieser Schulen hier haben werden und gegen diese spielen, der Pokal wird der besten Schule übergeben und nicht dem bestem Team darum bitte ich die Mannschaften gut zu Trainieren, und ein bisschen besser miteinander klarzukommen. Bei weiteren Fragen wenden sie sich an den jeweiligen Hauslehrer. Guten Appetit."  
  
"Wow dass ist ja wie Weltmeisterschaft" "Ja Ron, und das heisst doppelt so viel Training, und weniger Zeit für Hausaufgaben."  
  
"Tut mir leid sie unterbrechen zu müssen doch ich habe etwas vergessen zu sagen. Die Mannschafts-Mitglieder bekommen natürlich weniger Hausaufgaben. Nutzen sie diese Zeit um zu Trainieren .Die Spiele werden in einem Monat beginnen.".  
  
Allgemeines stöhnen und jubeln.  
  
Das Quidditch-Team der Griffindors sass im Gemeinschaftsraum und diskutierte über die Trainingszeiten. "Also Harry, wann Trainieren wir?" fragte Angelina. "Also, ich habe das Feld für Montag, Mittwoch, Freitag und Samstag immer von 17-19 Uhr gebucht." "Das hört sich gut an, oder?" diese frage stellte Katie den anderen. Allgemeines zustimmen. "Okay dann ist das ja abgemacht. Ich geh jetzt ins Bett, Gute Nacht" So verzog sich Harry in den Jungen-Schlafsaal, Ron folgte kurz darauf. Auch die anderen gingen bald zu Bett.  
  
************  
  
Am Sonntag war wunderbares Wetter und die meisten Schüler waren draussen, nur Harry , Ron , Hermine und ein paar Ravenclaws sassen in der Bibliothek. Ron und Harry jedoch waren nicht freiwillig dort, sie wurden von Hermine mitgeschleppt, mit den Worten "Wenn ihr schon keine Aufgaben machen müsst könnte ihr ruhig am Sonntag in der Bibliothek lernen." "Man Hermine wie lange müssen wir noch hier drin sein, draussen scheint die Sonne." "Nörgle nich alle 5 Minuten rum, Ron, du kannst nachher immer noch raus." "Ich will aber jetzt, weißt du wir heissen nicht Hermine, wir hassen es am Sonntag bei so schönem Wetter in der Bibliothek zu sitzen um zu lernen." "Schon gut, könnt ja gehen, mir ist es egal ob ihr durchfällt. Und bei mir dürft ihr nicht mehr abschreiben!" "Oh man sei nicht gleich eingeschnappt" "Ach komm lass sie , Ron, gehen wir lieber raus" "Ja du hast recht"  
  
********** In diesem Monat Trainierten alle Mannschaften bei jedem Wetter , denn sie wollten alle den Pokal in Hogwarts haben. 


	5. Die Ankunft

Erst mal danke für die reviews. Ich hoffe ich krieg noch ei paar mehr.*gg*  
  
DB 17: Danke das du so ehrlich bist , ich werde mich anstrengen. Ich hoffe die nächsten chapters sind besser geworden.  
  
Ivine: Ich werde mich anstrengen, auch danke dir das du ehrlich bist.  
  
***********************  
  
So jetzt aber zum nächsten Chapter, ich hoffe dieses ist besser. XD  
  
****************************  
  
Kapitel 5: Die Ankunft  
  
Einen Monat später kamen die Mannschaften von Durmstrang und Beauxbatons an.  
  
Jede Schule hatte vier Mannschaften diese sahen so aus:  
  
Durmstrang:  
  
Mannschaft: The Snakes  
  
Hüter + Captain: Melinda cook  
Sucher: Viktor Krum  
Jäger: Elisabeth Huug  
Jäger: Tomas Bolt  
Jäger: Beni Gelo  
Treiber: Tina + Mina Soon  
  
Mannschaft: The Lions  
  
Hüter: Oliver Krum  
Sucher + Captain: Sana Heinz  
Jäger: Mella Habicht  
Jäger: Sindy Evans  
Jäger: Dolores Zaug  
Treiber: Fabian + Flavio Konterré  
  
Mannschaft: The Cats  
  
Hüter: Kate Bosworth  
Sucher: Jaqueline Heureux  
Jäger + Captain: Orlando Pleureuse  
Jäger : Justin Timberré  
Jäger : Fabienne Umbrige  
Treiber: Tina + Fina Malheureux  
  
Mannschaft : The Dogs  
  
Hüter : Christina Agin  
Sucher : Timon Pump  
Jäger : Jessica Alba  
Jäger : Alexander Spühler  
Jäger: Norbert Stachel  
Treiber + Captain : Tom Hur  
Treiber : Timon Hur  
  
Beauxbatons:  
  
Mannschaft: The Reality  
  
Hüter: Tom Felton  
Sucher + Captain: Daniel Radcliffe  
Jäger: Rupert Grint  
Jäger: Emma Watson  
Jäger: Volterré Hawn  
Treiber. Faina + Squirl Mizubishi  
  
Mannschaft: The Loosers  
  
Hüter: Thomas cook  
Sucher: Fila Loony  
Jäger: Sina Lovegood  
Jäger + Captain: Nicole Alic  
Jäger : Maria Hiltebrand  
Treiber : Rihane + Emine Ferati  
  
Mannschaft: The Winners  
  
Hüter + Captain: Zora Strupler  
Sucher : Nadja Zürcher  
Jäger : Mulan Mingia  
Jäger: Minas Tirith  
Jäger: Theor Hurréé  
Treiber: Joachim + Stefan Tillmanns  
  
Mannschaft: The Animals  
  
Hüter: William Tomas  
Sucher: Ted tompson  
Jäger : Honey Schweizer  
Jäger: Tina Dogs  
Jäger: Tina Cats  
Treiber: Herri Lukraft  
Treiber + Captain: Ronni Lukraft  
  
Dumbledore begrüsste die beiden Schulleiter höflich und ging mit ihnen in  
sein Büro um alles zu Besprechen.  
  
************  
  
„Hei Harry hast du die Mannschaften gesehen?"  
„Ja , Angelina, Hab ich"  
„Sehen echt gefährlich aus"  
„Ach komm die schlagen wir, mit links"  
„Ja du hast recht , wir hatten ja jedes Jahr den Quidditchpokal"  
„Wir müssen die letzte Trainings-Woche nur ausnutzen"  
„Oh, keine Angst Fred , dass werden wir. Wir treffen uns Morgen um 17 Uhr  
auf dem Quidditchfeld. Okay?"  
„Aye, aye Captain Potter" sagten Fred und George im Chor und salutierten.  
„Bis Morgen, Harry" somit verabschiedeten sich auch Katie, Alicia und  
Angelina.  
Ron und Harry sassen jetzt allein am Griffindor-Tisch.  
„Oh, Potter und Wiesel ganz alleine."  
„Man , Malfoy kannst du nicht einfach mal deine Klappe halten."  
„Oh, gefällt es dem Wiesel nicht?"  
„Beruhigt euch ihr Kindsköpfe"  
„Man Harry wie kannst du das über dich ergehen lassen"  
„Hab mich dran gewöhnt, komm jetzt ich bin müde"  
„Okay, nächstes mal kommst du nicht so einfach davon, Malfoy"  
„Jetzt hab ich Angst, Tschau Potter und pass auf deinen Hund auf , er ist  
glaub ich bissig."  
„Treib's nicht zu weit, DRACO"  
„Seit wann sagst du `Draco` zu ihm?" fragte Ron auf dem Weg zum Portrait  
von der fetten Dame.  
„Ist mir rausgerutscht, Zitronensäure"  
  
Abends im Bett flüsterte Ron mit Harry  
„Sag mal, wieso warst du eigentlich bei Malfoy in den Ferien?"  
„Einfach"  
„Gib endlich mal ne brauchbare antwort"  
„Keine Lust. Lass mich jetzt schlafen"  
„Mach doch was du willst"  
  
*********  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry früh auf. Er vermisste die Sturmgrauen  
Augen die ihn am Morgen immer anblickten, den warmen Atem des anderen und  
die Guten Morgen Küsschen.  
Er stand auf und ging erst mal Duschen.  
Nachher ging er runter in die grosse halle, die Slytherins und ein paar  
Griffindors sassen schon beim Frühstück, darunter auch Fred und George.  
„Guten Morgen Harry"  
„Guten Morgeeeeeen" gähnte Harry zurück  
„Siehst echt müde aus"  
„Bin ich auch"  
„Zuwenig geschlafen?"  
„Ja, und zuviel nachgedacht"  
„Über was den??"  
„Über....... ähhhhh .....die Quidditch-Mannschaften der anderen Schulen"  
Mit dieser Antwort gaben sie sich geschlagen, doch sie wussten das er  
ihnen etwas verheimlichte.  
Eine halbe Stund später erschienen auch die restlichen zum Frühstück.  
Die Lehrer hatten über Nacht eine zusätzlichen Tisch aufgestellt für die  
Schüler aus Durmstrang und Beauxbatons.  
„Ey, sieh mal Harry wer da kommt"  
Sina Lovegood kam direkt auf Harry zu. (Sie stand schon immer auf ihn.)  
„Oh, nein nicht die schon wieder"  
„`Allo `Arry wie geht's"  
„Gut, und dir?"  
„Danke auch gut"  
Sie senkte den Kopf und die Stimme und fragte „Wer ist dieser Hübsche  
Blonde Slytherin?"  
Harry drehte sich um sah Draco an und antwortete „Draco Malfoy, wieso"  
„Ach, nur ...... er ist sooooooo süüüüüüs"  
„Aha, er ist aber echt arrogant und wird ständig von seine Leibwächtern  
bewacht"  
„Ich LIEBE arrogante Jungs, danke für die Auskunft."  
„Kein Ursache"  
„Wow die will sich echt an Draco ranmachen?"  
„Scheint so, Ron , Nur ist er schon vergeben"  
„Was?"  
„Nichts, nichts"  
Der Rest des Frühstücks verlief sehr still.  
Es wurde schnell Abend und somit auch 17 Uhr.  
Als es endlich 17 Uhr war stieg die Griffindor-Mannschaft durch das  
Portraitloch und die Treppe hinab durch das Schlosstor, auf das  
Quidditchfeld.  
Dort stand Prof. McGonagall.  
„Was machen denn sie hier Professor?" fragte Harry höflich.  
„Ich möchte ihnen mal beim Training zusehen, sofern dies erlaubt ist"  
„Aber natürlich"  
„Also kommt" rief er dem Rest der Mannschaft zu , und alle stiegen auf  
ihre Besen.  
Zuerst Trainierten sie nur mit Quaffel. Später holten Fred und George  
einen Klatscher.  
Harry holte nach einer Stunde den Goldenen Schnatz, und Angelina stoppte  
die Zeit die er zum Fangen brauchte. Seine Bestzeit waren 20 Sekunden.  
„HERVORRAGEND" rief Prof. McGonagall als sie landeten.  
„Ich hatte also doch die richtige Wahl getroffen als ich sie zum Sucher  
gemacht habe, Mr. Potter"  
„Danke Professor"  
„Es wird Zeit für das Abendessen" fügte Prof. McGonagall hinzu.  
So trotteten alle in die grosse Halle.  
„Da jetzt alle anwesend sind kann ich ja beginnen.  
Also die spiele beginnen Morgen nach dem Mittag-Essen, der Unterricht fällt vollständig aus, nach den spielen können die Mannschaften die am nächsten Tag spielen noch Trainieren, morgen spielen Ravenclaw gegen The Snakes. Guten Appetit" 


	6. Coole Post

Kapitel 6: Coole Post  
  
Am nächsten Nachmittag eilten alle zum Spielfeld , denn jeder wollte einen guten Platz.  
  
„Ich begrüsse euch alle zum ersten Spiel dieser Saison, Ravenclaw vs. The Snakes , ich bin wie immer Lee Jordan euer Kommentator." Die Spieler betraten das Feld. Madam Hooch`s Startpfiff ertönte und vierzehn Besen flogen in die Luft. „Patil fängt den Quaffel auf und fliegt direkt auf die Ringe zu und ......... gibt zu Boot , Boot zu Dashwell, Dashwell schiesst und TOOOOOOOOOR, Tor für Ravenclaw!" „Cook gibt an Huug, Huug an Bolt, Bolt schiesst und Head hält, super fang Michelle, willst du mal mit mir ausgehen?" „JORDAN" „Tut mir leid , Professor, wieder Patil, Patil zu Boot , Boot zu Patil , Patil schiesst und Cook hält." „Krum und Chang fliegen Seite an Seite, sie haben den Schnatz gesichtet. Krum streckt den Arm aus und verfehlt, jetzt Chang und sie hat den Schnatz gefangen , das heisst 150 Punkte für Ravenclaw, es steht 200 zu 70 für Ravenclaw." Der Schlusspfiff ertönte und die Schüler von Hogwarts verfielen in Jubel. Der 11.Oktober verlief noch sehr ereignislos .  
  
Am nächsten Tag hing am schwarzen Brett die Spielliste:  
  
Mittwoch 13.Oktober: The Lions vs. Slytherin Freitag 15.Oktober: The Cats vs. Hufflepuff Sonntag 17. Oktober: The Dogs vs. Griffindor Dienstag 19. Oktober: The Reality vs. Griffindor Donnerstag 21. Oktober: The Loosers vs. Slytherin Samstag 23. Oktober : The Winners vs. Hufflepuff Montag 25. Oktober : The Animals vs. Ravenclaw  
  
Schon Gespielte:  
  
Montag 11. Oktober: The Snakes vs. Ravenclaw / Endstand: 70 : 200  
  
Bitte nutzt die Zeit zwischen den Spielen um zu Trainieren. Platzreservierungen bei mir oder dem jeweiligen Hauslegrer/in.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Als Harry und Ron daran vorbei gingen blieb Ron stehen und sagte „Ey man , wir haben unsere zwei spiele gleich hintereinander am 17. und am 19." „Gegen wen?" „Gegen "The Dogs" und "The Reality"." ,,Waaaaas?, das sind die besten der beiden Schulen, womit haben wir das Verdient?" Harry ging sofort zu McGonagalls Büro. Er klopfte an und trat ein. „Ah, Mr. Potter , was führt sie zu mir?" „Ich bin wegen den Platzreservierungen hier" „aha, wann würden sie den gerne Trainieren?" „Wenn es ging am 16. und am 18." „Ja das ist möglich, von wann bis wann?" „Von 9 – 11 Uhr und von 15 – 18 Uhr" „Okay, ist eingetragen ich hoffe es nützt ihnen." „Das wird es. Danke Professor" „Hab doch nur meine Pflicht erfüllt. Noch eine schönen Tag." „Danke, ihnen auch" somit verlies Harry das Büro und ging in den Griffindor- Turm. „Harry auf wann hast du reserviert?" fragte Angelina als Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. „16. und 18. von 9 – 11 und von 15 – 18 Uhr" „Super, dann sind wir gut vorbereitet" „Ja sind wir" sagte Harry während er sich setzte „aber wir haben es trotzdem mit den besten zu tun" „Ja, schon klar" „Ich wollte es nur loswerden" „Aber hast du gesehen die haben alle den Nimbus 2001" mischte sich Katie ein „Wir haben nur Sauberwischs und deine Feuerblitz, Harry" „Jaah, ich weiss, entschuldigt mich bitte" sagte Harry , stand auf und rannte zu Professor McGonagalls Büro , klopfte und trat ein. „Was gibt es noch Mr. Potter?" „Ich würde das sie das hier bestellen, und von meinem Verlies abheben." Harry gab ihr den Brief und rannte wieder in den Turm.  
  
Professor McGonagall las den Brief durch und schickte ihn mit einer Eule sofort ab.  
  
**********  
  
Beim Frühstück des 12. Oktobers flogen 12 Eulen mit 6 Paketen, jeweils zu zweit eins, auf den Griffindor-Tisch zu. Eines landete bei Katie, eins bei Alicia , eins bei Angelina , eins bei Ron, und je eins bei Fred und George. Sie sahen alle verdutzt auf die Päckchen. „Na los packt aus" forderte Harry sie auf. Als sie alle fertig mit auspacken waren hallte ein WOW durch die Halle, in den Paketen waren 6 neue Feuerblitz`s. „Gefallen sie euch" „Harry womit haben wir die verdient?" „Vorzeitiges Weihnachtsgeschenk" „Danke" Er wurde von allen einmal umarmt und von den Mädchen bekam er sogar einen Kuss auf die Wange, Draco sah dies und wurde sofort eifersüchtig, Harry zwinkerte ihm beruhigend zu. „Jetzt sind wir für die Spiele bereit" „Ja das sind wir wirklich" stimmte Ron zu. Die anderen Tische sahen verdutzt auf die Besen. 


End file.
